She's my miracle
by bs13
Summary: The real reason Nina left. Now, as she meets Fabian again, she remembers who she was- who they were. And as she reveals a secret to him, Fabian only wishes to never let her go... Fabina oneshot. Dedicated to Sibunaismylife, because I was so oblivious! Warning: fluff and tears ahead!


**I am the rudest, most oblivious person on the planet. This Fabina oneshot is dedicated to Sibunaismylife. I let her down, I guess, by making her think my story was going to be Fabina when it's going to be Jabian...so yeah. I love you Sibunaismylife! And I am so sorry! Yeah, I don't own House of Anubis. So, people, read and review!**

"It was supposed to be me," Fabian said quietly. "I was the one that should be in that hospital bed. I should've been the one who went with her; I should've been the one who knew."

"Knew what?" the doctor said, mystified.

"Everything," Fabian said softly. "I let her down."

"Tell me everything that happened," the doctor said. Fabian paused, glancing at the doctor quickly. He pulled out a piece of paper.

"I wrote it down," Fabian whispered.

***flashback***

"I got a text from Nina," Fabian confessed to the blond girl before him. "What should I do?"

"That one's pretty obvious, Fabian," Amber said. "Answer it, maybe?"

"No, I mean...what should I do for something like this?" Fabian said, holding out his phone. Amber took it in her hands, examining the screen.

Nina: We need to talk. Meet me outside Anubis House tonight after lights-out.

"You mean she's coming here?" Amber said excitedly. Then there came a second text right as she said that.

Nina: Come alone.

"Why would she want to meet me now? Shouldn't she be far away from the Osirian?" Fabian asked.

"Why doesn't she want me there?" Amber said, shocked. "I'm her best friend-!"

"Amber," Fabian pleaded.

"Who cares about the technical stuff?" Amber rolled her eyes. "Meet her, Fabian. And make sure she knows I'm very mad."

"Promise you won't come spy?" Fabian lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I can't promise anything," Amber shrugged. "It's Nina, Fabian. Our old friend? My best friend? Maybe I want to see her, too!"

"Please, Amber," Fabian said desperately. "I need to see her alone."

"If it's what she wants," Amber said begrudgingly, and Fabian gave her a relieved smile.

...

It was a dark night as Fabian snuck out of his room, awaiting Nina. He walked cautiously, his hands clenched at his sides. His fingers trailed down the ridges of Anubis House as he scanned his dark surroundings for Nina. He heard a soft footstep and he jumped; just as Nina walked in front of him. Her face was gaunt, her eyes dull and lifeless. Tears streaked her cheeks.

"Nina?" Fabian's tone was questioning, almost sad.

"Fabian," Nina said softly. "Thank you for coming. I...I wanted to see you."

"I thought you and Eddie couldn't be near each other," Fabian said.

"I know," Nina said. "I lied."

"You lied? But why?" Fabian asked.

"I was afraid," Nina said. "I needed an excuse- any excuse. I was afraid you didn't love me anymore."

"Is was the trip to America, wasn't it?" Fabian lowered his eyes. "Nina... I feel horrible. I should've gone. I should've-"

"No, Fabian, it's okay," Nina said, brushing at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you worry; I'm sorry you had to come see me..."

"I would always come see you," Fabian said. "No matter what. You know that. You're my chosen one, remember?"

"I just hope we can be friends," Nina smiled sadly. "I know you and Joy-"

"Have nothing," Fabian interrupted. "Joy is my friend and nothing more. Nina, it's you I love. We may seem close, but we were best friends before you came. Our relationship is nothing like what you and I have."

"I wanted us to be so much," Nina whispered. "Now we have to go. At least, we have to let go."

"Why?" Fabian asked, mystified. "Nina-"

"It's too hard, Fabian!" Nina's tears were replaced by new ones. "It's too complicated. And my Gran's ill, plus all my familiar places back home, I just want to avoid any egyptian stuff, okay? I want to be normal again..."

"You're never normal," Fabian grasped her hand. "You're extraordinary. You're amazing. You're perfect. You're Nina Martin, the sole reason of my existence and my entire life. Nina, I'm not going anywhere. I promised I'd never give up on you. And I won't, I can swear it."

"I know you won't," Nina said softly. "I'm scared I will. Fabian, I- I have leukemia."

"Wait...what?" Fabian said in shock.

"I'm scared," Nina said. "I want to be normal. Everything is too much for me, and I don't want to have to deal with this- with any of this. I need to go." She pressed something in his hand.

"Your locket," Fabian questioned. "But didn't Eddie..."

"I asked him for it," Nina replied. "I want you to have it, even if Eddie is the Osarian. I need you to have it."

"I'll keep it forever," Fabian said.

"I need to leave now," Nina said. "I'm sorry, Fabian."

"Don't," Fabian said, a growing fear consuming him. He felt as if he should protect Nina at all costs, and somehow, her leaving kept telling him to stop her. "Maybe tomorrow; stay one night. See Amber, and Patricia, and Alfie..."

"I really have to go," Nina said. "Thanks for understanding." She walked away, but she paused mid-step to look back at Fabian. Fabian rushed to her side, taking her hand.

"Don't go," Fabian begged. "Please. I have this feeling-"

"Fabian, I have a flight to catch," Nina said, and she looked sadly at the broken boy before her. "Can I just tell you something?"

"Anything," Fabian said in despair. Nina pressed her lips against his in one quick, sudden movement. Fabian, in shock, melted into it. Her fingers wandered around his face, feeling his skin, tangling in his hair. His hands rested on her back, then sliding down to her waist, two lovers sharing their final embrace. She pulled away after a while, her cheeks tinted pink, and the two breathing heavily in unison. They stood there, holding each other for what seemed like forever before Nina broke the silence.

"I love you too," Nina whispered, and a tear fell from her eye. Fabian stared in pain at her as she moved away, away from him, away from his life, away from their love. Nina walked over to the car, giving Fabian a kind, sweet smile; the last he'd see in a while. Then she entered the car and it drove away. Fabian's nagging feeling returned; he brushed it aside.

***end flashback***

"I saw her last night, cold, alone, and tired. She seemed so happy to see me; her face lit up. She is still suffering from that car crash. The car crash I should've prevented. Doctors say she's been trying to avoid her leukemia and that's she's in a critical condition. Only a miracle could save her now..." the doctor glanced at Fabian. "That's where it ends."

"That's where we are," Fabian said in dismay. "Isn't it?"

"I'll leave you alone," the doctor said at last, and he stood up, leaving Fabian alone in the room with Nina. Fabian gazed at her serene face.

"I'll miss you," Fabian said. "When you're among the angels. I know you will be, too." Nina stayed asleep, and the beeping sound that once filled the room seemed to diminish. "I don't want you to leave. Please. I messed up once; can't I just have a little more time? I don't want you to go...I...I love you too much to let you go." Fabian's fingers swirled a lock of her perfect, wavy, sandy hair from her cheek, and he gave a shuddering sob, placing his head in his hands as he heard a final beep. He wiped at his tears with no avail; tried to gather himself together. Then he heard it...a slight beep. Then quicker, more frequent...he stared down in shock, in hope, in wonder...and her eyes opened.

"N-Nina?" Fabian said.

"Fabian," Nina whispered, her eyes tired. Fabian shut his eyes tight, tears squeezing from the corners.

"I thought you were...I thought you'd..." Fabian babbled, but he kept his eyes on Nina. "You're alive."

"I wouldn't leave you behind," Nina said. "You know what they say; true love can overpower anything."

"Does this mean you'll come back?" Fabian asked hopefully. "I know you want to be normal, but-"

"I'd do anything for you," Nina said. "You know that I will; Sibuna's back there, my friends, my...you. I love you, Fabian Rutter. Besides, normal is overrated."

"I love you too, Nina Martin," Fabian said, and he pressed his lips briefly to hers before doctors came running in, accompanied by nurses.

"It's a miracle!" one doctor proclaimed.

"No," Fabian said, gazing downwards at the bedridden girl, his eyes sincere and full of love, "She's my miracle."


End file.
